Reapers (inFAMOUS)
Before bike messenger Cole MacGrath activated the Ray Sphere and leveled most of Empire City, the Reapers were nothing more than a group of druggies and thugs. After the blast, however, the Reapers became an organized force to be reckoned with, with an iron-fisted control of the Neon district and greater organization. The Reapers are first encountered by Cole MacGrath when they launch an attack on the government food drop site, with the intention of taking the food for themselves, only for MacGrath to fight them off with his new lightning powers. They appear regularly in large groups throughout the Neon District, eventually revealing larger plans of using the black tar created by their leader Sasha to bend the wills of the people of Empire City, narrowly being stopped by MacGrath with the help of his ex-girlfriend Trish Dailey, a doctor trying to help the sick. After putting an end to their operations throughout Empire City, Cole tracked down the Reapers to the underground tunnels, where he confronted Sasha, a completely insane, extremely powerful Conduit convinced that Cole is her husband. After a brutal battle, Cole defeated Sasha, and she collapsed the tunnels, burying her and Cole. While Cole worked his way out, Sasha was kidnapped by the mysterious First Sons. Without their leader, the Reapers slowly fell apart due to the combined efforts of Cole and the Empire City Police Department. Battle vs. Golden Path (By Snigel) Pagan Min. The person, no, the monster that had made Kyrat into a dictatorship, is not dead. Turns out Ajay never killed him, he had let him go. It is because of Ajay the country is no longer ruled by that bastard, and the entire country thanks him, but letting Pagan go made Amita fuming. She wanted the monster of a man dead. She tasked five of his best men to find Pagan and kill him. After ambushing a Royal Army holdout base, they had gotten useful intel on where Pagan had went into hiding. "Someone please tell me why has Amita sent only five of us after Pagan?" The young man named Isha asked his comrades. Isha was the youngest member of the team, but he has proved his worth. "Because the place where Pagan has holed up in is populated by alot of people. We can't bring an army there." Said Deepak, the squad leader, and the most experienced (and oldest) of the group. Next to Deepak was Devi, the only woman on the team. She was the sniper of the group. The last two men in the helicopter were the twins Harshad and Harshal. Their joking were getting on Deepak's nerves, but he handled it. Most of the time. "So, where are we going exactly?" Devi asked, curiosity in her voice. Deepak showed her a map of an american city, named Empire City... They had landed during the night on the bright city. The sight of so many lights and large buildings was very different compared to Kyrat. Even while it was night, the numerous lights made the park that they landed in so bright. "Now, remember the reason why we are here. Pagan Min". Deepak said while constantly looking at the buildings. Perhaps one day Kyrat will have similar structures in the future, now that they aren't oppressed under Pagan's boot. "Deepak! Over there!" One of the twins, Harshad, nudged Deepak on the arm. He pointed at four red-clad humen walking towards them. They did not look normal. Their faces were covered by their hoods, and some of them seemed to puke some black, tar-like substance while they walked towards the squad. Isha thought they looked familiar. His father used to tell him stories about the brave warrior Kalinag's adventure in Shangri-La. The paradise had been attacked by the unnatural creatures, the Rakshasa. The description matched the appearance of the red men. Held in their arms were AK-47s and shotguns "Uh, Deepak, what do we do?" Devi asked the squad leader. As the red clad men aimed at the team, Deepak's answer was: "Take cover!" The guns of the Reapers opened up on the freedom fighters as they jumped for cover. They took cover behind the first thing they saw: a large statue, its giant size reminded them of the bell towers in Kyrat. The Reapers were slowly advancing on their position. TBC Winner: Golden Path Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Gang Category:Group Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors